The New Girl
by EmeraldThief
Summary: Her mom told her myths of Greek gods and the adventures she had in the past but now her mom is dead, from a supposedly bear attack. Jade saw what happened and promised herself never to tell anyone.One day her friend Katelyn was walking with her and they ran into a monster. What is camp half blood? Why hasn't her father claimed her? And who is this mysterious Fred?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey, guys this is my first fanfic please easy on reviews, nothing too harash. Feel free to bring anything to my attention if needed. Also since I'm so new to this any advice I'd really appricate. Thanks, all rights to Rick Riordan I'm not the author of PJO or HoO. I only own new characters. :D**

Jade's POV  
"Jade!" My best friend Katelyn whisper yelled to get my attention back. Suddenly I was back to the classroom in front of me.

"Jade Carstairs, answer the question." My teacher snapped while glaring daggers at me. He was pretty intimating. It wasn't his glare that made people shy away from him but the fact that he was 6 ft, buff, and the football couch, which means when he talks he's basically screaming like a Banshee.

"I-I, uh?" I stuttered and glanced at my neighbors paper and he discreetly tapped the number we were on. I gave him a grateful look.

7. Who did Zeus chain to rock and have vultures peck out his stomach and what is his symbol?

I clearedy thoat and said "Prometheus and his symbol is a torch because he gave the humans fire." narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I stated confidently. He always try's to make you second guess yourself and say something wrong.

"Correct."

I smirked to my myself. My mom taught me all about Mythology ever since I was young. She's gone now, I wish she was still here with me. My eyes started to tear up a little. Woah there, backtrack Jade, don't think about it.

The bell rung and I jumped. Katelyn walked over to me, perusal, and chuckled.

"We will check the rest of this tomorrow." The coach grumbled and walked away.

"Nice save, why do you zone out so much?" I just shrugged my shoulders as I gathered my stuff and started my journey home. Katelyn walked with me since we live near each other. I've known Katelyn Marith for a couple of months now and we are already best friends. I would do anything for her. She had wavy brown hair, elfish features, and blue eyes with a mischievous glint, and was about average height. I, on the other hand, have straight black hair and ice blue eyes. People said I was short since I just literally about 5'2. I think that's average.

"Hey! Wait up!" She yelled and ran after me, already down the street. When she caught up to me she kept glancing around like an angry dog was going to jump out of a bush or something.

"You alright? You keep looking around." I said with worry.

"Oh hahaha, no I'm fine just looking for someone nothing important." She chuckled nervously. Weird, maybe she is just being paranoid.

Suddenly I was knocked to the ground and it sounded like a mini explosion erupted.

"What the hell?!" I yelled my British accent came out a bit. I lived in England most my life until I was 11. Then mom died and I was sent over seas to live with my grandparents in New Jersey. They were filthy rich from inventing karaoke or something. It was nice, and although they were nice people I would give it all up to see my mom again. It's been 5 years and people said I would get over my mom passing away, I never did. The police say she was malled to death by a bear but I will never forget what I saw that day. Back in reality, I looked at Katelyn and she was already on her feet holding...what looked like a sword made out of bronze. Where would she get a sword from? That wasn't even the craziest part! Just about 15 feet in front of us was a lady, but instead of 2 legs she had two serpent trunks!? I distantly remember the stories my mom told me and thought of the dracanae.

"What's going on?! Why do you have a sword?!" I panicked as my fear started to surface.

"Run!" She yelled at me with a serious face.

"But what about you?"

"I will meet you there, Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês!" She said as she threw a large, round, gold coin at the ground. Wow I swear either she is nuts, or I finally went crazy! A taxi flew out of no where nearly hitting us both. The back door opened and there was 3 ladies in the front but when they looked at me only one had an eye and another had one tooth while the last had none. Not "eyes" but AN eye. The eye darted around hungrily as if it can't get enough. I shivered involuntarily.

"Get in!" Katelyn yelled as the snake lady slide/walked toward her.

"Leaving sssso sssssoon? I don't want you to missss the party." The dracanae like hissed. I looked back to my friend.

"But-"

"Go!" She pushed me into the cab and told the ladies camp half-blood then slammed the door. I was going to jump out but the taxi jerked forward and sent me tumbling against the seat. We had to be going wayyyyy over the speed limit!

"WATCH OUT! LEFT, LEFT!" One of the ladies screamed as we flung around the corner.

"NO, YOUR OTHER LEFT! YOU BLIND IDIOT!" She yelled again as I clutched the seats for dear life.

"SHUT IT, I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING" The driver yelled back.

"GIVE ME THE TOOTH SO I CAN MAKE SURE THE DRACHMA IS REAL!" The third yelled.

"YOU DID IT LAST TIME! IT'S MY TURN!" The one with the eye argued.

"QUIET! I'M TRYING TO DRIVE!"

"YOU BE QUIET AND HAND OVER THE TOOTH!"

"NO! IT'S MINE!" The one without the eye or tooth yanked the eye out of the other lady's socket and put it in hers.

"HEY! GIVE ME MY EYE BACK!" She screamed as she fought for the eye. They both tumbled into the driver and we took a hard left. OMG, OMG, DEAR LORD IN HEAVEN SAVE ME FROM THESE PSHYCO MANIACS! ...OR MYSELF IF I'M GOING MAD!

"WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

"NO NEED TO YELL DEAR! We are the three wise gray sisters. HIT THE BREAK! THE BREAK!"

"WISE? YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY!"

"Crazy? I think not, we know all and see all."

"THAT JUST MAKES YOU SOUND CRAZIER!"

"WE'RE NOT CRAZY. We can see the future and we can tell you that your going to go through some rough times!"

"What are you talking about? What's going to happen?"

"Too much has already been said! LEFT, NO TO THE RIGHT!"

I felt sick as they slammed the breaks and the door flew open.

"Destination reached, times up! Get out!"

I was pushed outside on the ground as they sped off. I looked around and in front of me was a giant hill with a pine tree on top. Something gold flashed in the tree. I wondered briefly what it was, that is until I saw the HUMONGOUS dragon at the top sleeping. I inched towards the top and when I got there...WOW! I don't even have words to describe it. A man..excuse me.. a centaur came running towards me.

"Hello dear, welcome to camp half-blood. I'm Chiron, what's your name?" He said softly.

"Jade, Jade Carstairs." I muttered as I took in the view of camp. Chiron smiled while he looked at me curiously.

"Nice to meet Jade, let's go to the big house so we can explain all this."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I got a couple reviews and although it wasn't a lot I got really happy and finished this chapter. :) When I was writing it in my ipod notes I accidentally deleted half of the chapter and I flipped out. Thank god Apple made a undo option! Btw I thought Hermes had brown hair but apprently he has black hair - I think, I still a little confused about that. :/ Enjoy!**

The New Girl

Chapter 2: The gods are coming?

Jade POV  
I just finished my tour of camp with another demigod. I think her name was ...Anna? ...Beth? Oh! Yeah, Annabeth was her name. She was kind of cool expect when she got going on architecture. Whoosh - It went completely over my head so I just did what I usually do -smile and nod. She had blonde hair and grey eyes. It was obvious she was a child of Athena,specially, since she was so arrogant. I didn't mind though. The one thing I got to say is she has so much pride that she's stubborn. Makes sense because of her mom being the god of wisdom, I would be like that too. Currently, Annabeth scrutinizing me like a was some sort of puzzle.

"Chiron was right. I can't tell who your godly parent is." She said furiously. "What activities do you do in your free time?"

"Um, I play a few instruments or I sometimes play chess." It was hard to think of what I actually do. Man, Katelyn was right, I zone out a lot.

"Anything you can do that other people can't?"

"Hmm, I'm athletic, and very, very observant."

"Maybe a child of Hermes...Chiron saw you pickpocket a few people around camp." She chucked as I blushed. "It doesn't make sense though. Normally demigods look like their godly parent and children of Hermes are not usually overly observant. You will probably get claimed during dinner." She went back to scrutinizing me. Apparently her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, made the gods swear to claim their children at the age of 13 when they get to camp. I'm 16 almost 17 so her and Chiron say we will know any time now. Annabeth just wants to guess who my godly parent is so she can feel the pride of being right ... again. I looked up at the sky, it was getting a little dark since it was about 5:30 and it's august. I signed and looked back at the hill with the pine tree. I gasped and dashed towards the hill! I ran straight into my friend and gave her a bear hug.

"Oh my gods, Katelyn, I was so worried about you. Are you alright?" I pondered as I inspected to make sure.

"Yes I'm alright." She laughed. "Sorry about that, you know, throwing you in the taxi alone with the gray sisters..." I shivered as I remembered the old ladies with one eye and one tooth.

"Yeah, ... You owe me one."

"Alright, so how did you take all this? How was the tour? Did you see the Hermes cabin yet? You stay there until your claimed. Were you claimed?" She bombarded questions at me.

"Woah, woah, slow down, one thing at a time. I took it well, the tour was cool, yes, and no I haven't been claimed." I chuckled. She looked as happy as a child during christmas morning.

"Yay! You get to stay in my cabin. My father is Hermes." She stated proudly.

"Wait, so you new about all this? Did you know I was a demigod too?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you. It would of drawn more monsters towards you." She responded.

"Oh, alright, what about my grandparents?"

"They already knew about all this because of your mother. Now come on! I want you to meet my brothers!"

One week later  
Everyone in our cabin, the Hermes cabin, got up early today, running around like their pants were on fire. Oddly enough, they were cleaning. Or at least trying as they shoved stuff under their beds. I saw Katelyn run to her bed and quickly make it. Since she was still in her pjs I figured she was going to grab her clothes and necessities then run towards the bathroom. Considering how fast everyone was running around, when I saw a bag just next to one of the beds near the bathroom I figured she was going trip over it and fall. Knowing her, she would just glance around to see if anyone saw then act as if nothing happened. That was exactly what she did. I chuckled as I ran up to her and grabbed her hand to help her up.

"Nice one." I commented. She blushed from embarrassment. "So why is everyone rushing?"

"Some of the gods are coming today! That includes my dad, Hermes! They visit more often since the battle of Manhattan." She said quickly as she ran into the bathroom. After I got ready and walked out of the cabin I noticed everyone was excited, everyone expect me. My dad hasn't claimed me yet. I wish he would so I could know who he is. Normally I would just brush it off but the kids at camp all look at me like they are waiting for me to get claimed since I'm 16. Sometimes it gets on my nerves. But what am I suppose to do today? Classes have been called off so the gods can spend time with there children. Hmm, I'll go to the beach and skip breakfast I guess. I don't want to be reminded that I still wasn't claimed. I grabbed my towel and ran down the path to the beach when I bumped into someone and fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I gasped. "Are you oka-ka...uh." When I looked up I saw the most gorgeous man. His hair was a light golden color and he had blue eyes that looked back right back at me. A smirk was playing on his lips. He looks like an Apollo kid.

"It's alright, beautiful." He said as he held out his had. His voice was so smooth and he looks amazing! And when he called me beautiful, oh I could of just melted right there on the stop. I wonder who he is, I haven't seen him around camp. Although, I am still new. I noticed he started to grin ear to ear and blushed madly when I realized I have been sitting here staring at him like an idiot. I took his hand that he offered and felt a shock go up my arm. I made a sharp gasp. He helped me up and as soon as he let go it seemed to get colder.

"T-thanks." I stuttered.

"No problem. So what's your name?" He asked.

"Jade, Jade Carstairs. What about you?" This made his grin grow wider if possible. I think he took too many happy pills.

"Fred, it's an honor to meet you. What are you doing out here? Why aren't you with the others talking to your godly parent?" He asked curiously. I sighed as I once again remembered. Fred frowned a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I looked down and kicked at the ground, suddenly feeling even more self conscious than I already was.

"Nothing, just I haven't been claimed."

"How long have you been here?" He questioned as his brows started to furrow.

"About a week."

"And you still haven't been claimed? That's odd since your obliviously older than 13."

"Jade!" Someone yelled. I turned around to see the Stoll brothers come walking towards me.

"We were looking for you, come meet Hermes." Travis said. I looked back to where Fred had been but he was gone. Where did he go? I didn't even hear him leave.

"Where'd Fred go?" I asked. They gave me a funky look.

"Who?"

"You know, the guy that was just with me?"

"You were alone when we saw you. Are you trying to put our legs?" How could he disappear so fast. Too bad, I kind of liked him. Stop, what I am thinking. I only just met the guy.

"Never mind, let's go see Hermes." I said.

When we got to the dinning pavilion everyone was at there respective tables talking to their parent. At our table I saw a man with salt and peppery brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had an athletic figure. I can assume he's Hermes. As we walked up to the table we caught his eye. He looked at me curiously for some reason. Katelyn came running up to me and dragged me next to her spot across from him.

"Jade, this is my dad Hermes! Dad, this is my best friend Jade!" She said with her usual excitement in her voice. He reminds me of mom. They look a little alike.


	3. Chapter 3: Capture the Flag

**A/N **

**Katelyn: You!**

**Me: What?**

**Katelyn: Where have you been?! You haven't updated in what?**

**Me: Yeah, I had stuff going on. *Looks down with a bashful look***

**Katelyn: No excuses! *Grabs nearest object* You need a lesson!**

**Me: W-what?! *Runs for dear life***

**Ya I know I haven't updated in awhile. I had finals and I finally am done with them! Now I get tomorrow off, but I have to go to school still to set up for solo and ensemble. Then on Saturday I have to work a 12 hour shift so I will try to get time in to update sometime next week.**

**Enjoy!**

Ch.3 Capture the Flag

Jade Pov  
"Jade, this is my dad Hermes! Dad, this is my best friend Jade!" She said with her usual excitement in her voice. He reminds me of mom. They look a little alike.

"Hello Jade, it's nice to meet you." Hermes said.

"Likewise, Lord Hermes." I was feeling a little intimated since this was my first time meeting a god.

"Just call me Hermes. So Jade, I heard a lot about you. Particularly that you didn't get claimed."

"Uh...yeeaahh?" Someone else was bringing it up again. Why can't my father claim me?

"I want to talk to you in private for a minute if you wouldn't mind." He said as he stood from the table.

"Alright." What would Hermes need to talk to me about? I pondered this until we reached a nearby tree that was out of hearing range from the other campers. Hermes stood in front of me with his back to me. He took a deep breath and started.

"How much do you remember about your mother?"

"Um...I lived with her for 11 years so we were close. Why?" Why is he asking about my mother? He turned around and looked me straight in the eye. He had a serious look in his eyes which was odd since he is Hermes.

"She was my daughter." My mind went blank.

"What?" I didn't understand. I would of known if she was a demigod because she would of told me!

"I meant your grandmother at a bar when she was 20. We hit it off and one thing led to another we fell in love. Then she had your mother. I visited them as often as I could. I had to leave him later when Zeus said the gods couldn't get involved with their children." He had a look of remorse on his face as he looked at the ground. We both stood their while I processed what he just told me.

"So your my grandfather?" I wondered.

"Yes"

"Then who is my father?"

"I don't know. Chiron knows that your my grand-daughter and he thinks you might just be a legacy," He saw my slight confusion at the word legacy." A legacy is a descendent of a demigod."

"Oh.." I was kind of disappointed. As much as I don't want to say it, I looked forward to knowing who my father was. Maybe I will never know..

"I'm sorry Jade." I forced a small smile.

"It's fine. I'm going to go to the beach for a while. See you later." I rushed away. I would of gone to the cabin but then I would have to face my cabin mates and Hermes again. I wanted some time alone to think. Why would my mom not tell me? I took my shoes off and walked on to the sand as it started to burn my feet a little. Today was one of those rare sunny days. I laid down and shut my eyes, feeling the heat from the sun on my face as I slowly started to lose consciousness.

A horn was blown, making my eyes pop open. It was dark, probably about 6:30ish. Shoot! I forgot it's capture the flag tonight! I dashed to where everyone else was gathering and made it just in time.

"Alright, everyone clam down!" Chiron yelled. Everyone suddenly went quiet. "As you all know, the gods are going to be watching out capture the flag game tonight. Do your best." Everyone once again got loud. Chiron stomped his hoof to get their attention back.

"Poseidon, Ares, Athena vs Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hephaestus!" Chiron declared.

"What?! They got both the war god and goddess along with a child of the big three!" Someone complained.

"Yes, but you also got 2x the amount of people so it's even." Chiron said.

Later in the woods our team was making a plan. They think the flag was going to be to the Northeast since there was a small stream that cut through where Percy could defend.

"I'm telling you the flag is not going to be there. It will be to the Northwest." I argued.

"Your just a newbie, what would you know? You take defense." They all went to their positions walking further into the forest. Katelyn and I made eye contact before she left. I was stuck here with the other newbies. I sighed. Some reason I got a bit more competitive when facing the Ares kids and I wasn't going to sit around and watch them win.

I knew the flag would be in the northwest because the Athena kids would know that we think it's by the river since they have Percy. They would know our whole team is going over there because they know our team all wanted to impress the gods. So I made my way through the forest.

"Where are you going?" A kid asked.

"To make a sandwich, what do you think?"

"Can I come?" I might need him.

"Sure." He beamed and ran towards me. As I walked on the stones to get across the river I notice the trees had a perfect pathway along the branches for someone to walk on. So I climbed up with the kid hot on my heels and started to run along the thick branches. Ironically, we found the flag which was guarded by a few Athena kids.

"Alright." I said as I took off my jacket and bundled it up. "You take my jacket and hide it under your arm, climb down, and when the time is right run towards our base. Got it?" I looked at him expectantly.

"But-"

"Your lucky I let you come." I said. He sighed and climbed down. I thought about my bow and arrows and they appeared out of no where. My weapon could turn into a double sword, one bronze and one adamantium or bow and arrows. I could make them appear and disappear at will. It was a cool gift I got from my father on my 13th birthday, which is a little odd if he was just mortal...

I shot an arrow into the air and when it hit the ground smoke covered the area. I remembered where the flag was so I ran in and grabbed it. As I was about to climb back into my hiding spot in the tree, I grabbed two rocks.

"Who's there?!" The kids started to scout the area when they realized the flag was gone. I threw the rocks near where that one kid was waiting with my jacket and signaled him to run. When he did everyone looked to see him running with something in his arms.

"Get him!" They yelled as there charged at him. When they were all gone I heard someone approach me from below.

"Nice move. Since I know you so well I expected you were going to come up with a plan." Said a familiar voice. I smiled as I looked towards my friend, Katelyn.

"I was hoping you would show up. I want you to take the flag to our base. You can take these tree branches and jump across the river." The river was the boundary so once she got it across we would win. She would have to take the branches and jump because when everyone got to the river they would realize the kid never had the flag and there would be a mob of enemies in the way,

"Why me? Why not you?" She asked confused.

"I already got enough attention on me, plus you run faster. Get moving, you have about 2 minutes till they realize the kid doesn't have the flag." I stated as I handed the flag over.

"Alright! Thanks!" She flashed me a grin and ran along the branches. A few minutes later I heard the horn signaling the game was over and made my way to the campfire.

**Yeah the adamantium I got from x-men lol. Thought it was cool how it's basically indestructible, and shinyDo you guys know who her father is? Review and guess! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Campfire

A/N Been a while since I updated I was quite busy -.- It's a short chapter but I figured I should put something up for now. I have a 5-7 page paper that due in like 6 days so I couldn't spend to much time writing.

Thanks for the reviews, and yes I accept OCs. I don't mind 1 or 2 child of the big three but I would like to stay away from them. If you want to suggest an OC tell me the name, age, parent, short background , personality, and ect. in a review or message either one works.

Thanks! Hope you like it! ^.^

Ch.4 The New Girl

Jade POV

Everyone was sitting around the campfire listening to the Apollo kids sing. The fire was a bright reddish orange color with a hue of purple from the excitement of capture the flag. Some of the younger kids were retelling what happened to their parents even though they already knew about it.

"-and when they all got to the river and saw the kid didn't have the flag they were so confused and like this girl, she came flying out of now where! It was so cool!" I chuckled from the spot in the back I was at.

"I saw what you did for your friend." Said a voice. I jumped at the sound and looked over to see Fred sitting there chuckling.

"Did I scare you?" He teased.

"N-no, of course not. I just wasn't expecting you to be there." I replied.

"Surree, whatever you say. So why didn't you run when you got the flag?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Aren't you suppose to be leading the campfire with your cabin?" I asked.

"Are you trying to get rid of me so quickly?" He said with mock hurt.

"Pfft, I have a feeling I wouldn't be able to." I laughed. Fred was silent for a few minutes.

"I think you should of been the one to retrieve the flag." He spoke quietly.

"It's not always about being the one to win the game. Plus, what would people say if the unclaimed child was the one to win?"I sighed.

"I don't know but I think you should find out." He grinned and gave me a wink as he got up. "See you later!" and he was off again to god only knows where.

As the campfire was coming to an end everyone had begun to say goodbye to their parent so I started walking back by myself to the cabins. I wonder if the other campers would of accepted me if I won the game. As I pondered what they might have said, I heard someone running behind me. When I turned around I saw the figure of a young boy running towards me.

"Hey! Wait up!" Yelled the young boy. Who could that be? As he got closer I started to recognize him. He was panting when he caught up.

"You're the kid from capture the flag." I stated dumbfounded.

"Ya! My name is Andrew Pladwell, child of Hephaestus." He grinned and held out his hand. He was only about 9 or 10 years old. Must be one of the newer campers too, considering most campers avoid me like I deterrent them from talking to me or something.

"I'm Jade Carstairs, it's an honor to meet you Andrew." I smiled as I shook his hand.

"Who's your godly parent?" He wondered curiously. "Not sure yet." I said nonchalantly. The boy, Andrew, looked confused. "I thought everyone was claimed by the age of 13."

"Ya, well sometimes it doesn't work out that way. Now it's getting late so let's get you back to your cabin." I said eager to avoid the topic. I think he realized I didn't want to talk about it since he was quiet on the way to his cabin.

"See you tomorrow!" He said as he walked in. I waved and went to return from the long night.

The next morning I awoke to the arguing of one of the Hermes kid and another child.

"I swear if you do that again your going to regret it!" A girl, about 15, yelled at the boy who just smiled at the girl.

"To what may I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He asked innocently.

"Don't act like you didn't do it! You even put a note that said Travis was here!" She counter. The boy, Travis was about 16. He was known for teasing the girl. Her name was Katie. She was a child of Demeter. About once or twice a week she came barging into the cabin with a look that could kill. Everyone looked at them and continued their business because they were so use to it. I tend to shy away from their fights because they can get pretty violent.

So I begun to get ready for the day. I grabbed a white t-shirt and light blue hoodie along with some black jeans and tennis shoes. When I walked out I greeted by the morning sun. I hate mornings. Waking up is half the battle after I woke up I was perfectly fine.

"Hey, wait I'm coming with you! I don't want to get caught up in another one of their arguments after what happened last time." Katelyn came to a stop next to me. We both laughed.

"Ya that wouldn't be fun." I said as begun to walk to breakfast.


End file.
